


Here's to a New Year

by axium



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: M/M, New Years, The Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axium/pseuds/axium
Summary: A big empty spaced filled only with a dog and a young blonde super human trying to figure out how to spend the holidays when a certain family member is absent.
Relationships: Boomike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Powerpuff Girls





	Here's to a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's me, Alfredo coming at you with a short fic. Part of my new years resolution is to expand my skills and to try taking on writing again. I'm hoping this will ultimately help me with writing the comics and the overall universe that I have been working on over the last half of 2020.   
> I do want to apologize since I'm very, very rusty. It's been 8 years since I last wrote any fanfiction so bear with me. Also, there may be Danish mixed into this story whether intentional or not, however; I will translate as best as I can. They will be put at the notes towards the end.   
> I just want to thank my supporters especially on Instagram and Tumblr. It's been a very rough year, but without you guys I truly wouldn't have stuck around on the internet. Or even returned for that matter! Thank you to a set of tumblr users that truly helped me out this year by convincing me to get back into writing. I thank a specific group of friends on Instagram that really were the true backbone for me over 2020, especially in that last few months. Without them, I definitely wouldn't have been creating more like I am now.   
> If they read this, I know that they know who they are too. They're 3 absolutely amazing people that have taught me that simping is okay, manboobs are godly, and mullets are scary. I also branched out and tried caprisuns because of them. (Spoiler; They aren't good).   
> Anyways, hopefully y'all find enjoyment in this short New Years story involving my OTP since childhood basically. This pairing is very much not well known, but it is one that I have loved since the day I first saw it. They're still my comfort characters to this day, and I don't think I will ever stop sharing the love that I feel like these two have for one another, and for their Pomeranian too. 
> 
> Anyways; Nyd det!

Here's to a New Year  
By: axium

“You are finally coming up on the new year! How does it feel?”  
“It’s excit-”  
“Oh you are so lucky to get to see Town Square counting down too! That must be a treat!”  
“Oh, well I guess it-”  
“Nah, that shit ain’t fun! He probably has better things to do rather than listen to celebrities say the same shit over and over again.”  
“Says the celebrity super hero herself-”  
“Oh shove it Cheeto man.”  
“Can’t handle a little sass BC?”  
“Bubbles, don’t encourage this behavior.”  
“Hey guys-”  
Boomer watched the screen as the super sisters bickered with one another. Butch eventually being the one to successfully put a stop to it. “Ladies, we’re all still on a call.” He said before the Professor can chime in, “Girls, this is important family time, so no bickering right now.”  
“Yes Professor.”  
Semi normal conversation pursued once more. Boomer mostly listening in as he found that he was interrupted the majority of the time. A small tan and white pomeranian made herself comfortable within his lap. Twisting and turning until she decided to lay down. The blond slowly reached down and pet her as the family continued on about what they did for the holidays. It was hard keeping up with them nowadays. Boomer and his boyfriend Mike had been on the move since Mike had graduated from university. Both of their jobs were considered freelance, so they had to travel to find work. However; after mid January they’ll be able to sit comfortably in their new apartment as Mike would’ve landed a huge opportunity, hopefully.  
Boomer wondered how it was going for Mike. He had been gone since November, interviewing and training for this big photography gig. One where he can take gorgeous photos of city life and the suburbs outside of cities. It was something that Mike was nervous to try too. With some convincing though, Mike ultimately left to get ready for the deal while Boomer stuck around with their dog at home.   
With a new year coming along with Mike coming home mid January, the two decided to settle on an apartment, and this was Boomer’s fourth day residing within their new home. It was big, spacious and very quiet. Extremely nice for being an apartment by all means, but it often times got lonely.   
“Earth to Boomer!” Soon he snapped back into the moment. He blinked his eyes and looked to the Vroomz chat on his laptop. “Man, you seem to have a lot on your mind.” His brother had chimed in as he finished tying his red hair in a bun. Boomer noticed that there was only he and his brothers left on the chat for now. “Where did everyone go?” He asked lightly. “BC needed a snack,” Butch responded as he laid back against a worn out couch. He probably spread his legs open too. “Blossom had to take a work call,” Brick then chimed in. Boomer nodded slightly and looked to Pumpkin for a moment. “So, how’s the apartment? Mike told me that you got a decent pad there.” His attention returned to the screen. “It’s very nice,” He said lightly. “Lots of space and very quiet. I like that the walls are soundproof.” With super-hearing it was proven to be miserable hanging around an apartment. With that power you can hear every little croak in the floorboards. So, it was important to find a place perfect to accommodate a super human’s needs along with a human’s needs.   
The brothers continued to talk for a while. It had been months since they last spoke to each other. Eventually all of the girls, including Bubbles and Robin joined back in. They had given the brothers some time to catch up first. Once it hit twenty to midnight, Boomer called it a night with his family. They said their goodbyes and he parted from the chat. He closed his laptop and sighed gently. His brothers were lucky that they got to spend new years with their significant others.   
Boomer soon looked to Pumpkin as she lifted her head. “Let’s go outside,” he said gently. However he was the only one to step outside of the apartment. Pumpkin favoring cuddling up to a pillow on the couch instead. With a small glass of wine and with one of Mike’s warmer sweaters on, he found his way out to the balcony that overlooked the city they moved to. Twinkling lights were hung up in every nook and cranny of the city and out in the distance he could hear the New Year celebrations and concert. He remembered being invited to celebrate and share his own music, but in the end he really just wanted to relax for the rest of the year. He sipped at his wine and looked out along the city. People were in the streets trying to make it to Town Square. Others stumbling their way and trying to find their way home. Despite the celebrations it was a very nice night outside. Somewhat chilly but the skyscrapers surrounding the area cut off most of the wind.   
“Bark! Bark!” A high pitched barking soon sounded from inside the apartment. Boomer sighed and called out, “Pumpkin, no barking please!” She continued to bark until about a minute passed. The clinking of her claws could be heard along the hardwood floor after that. ‘She’s doing her thing again.’ He thought to himself. Pumpkin often barked whenever she heard neighbors passing by their front door. She’d go crazy until she knew they were gone.   
“Hey, whatcha doing out here?”   
Boomer’s eyes widened and he flipped around. The voice was that very familiar silky toned voice that was so filled with kindness. His eyes locked onto the male stepping out onto the balcony. He appeared somewhat exhausted, but he still seemed to want to join him out on their balcony. “Mike,” he whispered. Fortunately, the said man walked over to him and set down his wine glass before he could drop it. “Hey Boomer,” he said with that gorgeous smile of his. “I thought you- wait how-” A chuckle left the taller male and he gently brushed his cheek with his thumb. “I made the last flight home.”   
Turns out that Mike explained that he finished the training as fast as possible as he wanted to be home for the holidays. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it for Christmas. Boomer really didn’t mind it though as he wasn’t the one out of the pairing to normally celebrate it anyways. However, it was admittedly sad that he didn’t get to see Mike dress up in one of the many, many ugly sweaters that he collected.   
“So, I managed to find one more flight heading out to Metrosville and decided to come home.” The man finished up. There was now only mere minutes left until midnight. “Wow, I’m so surprised, yet happy you were able to come home.”   
“Me too my love.”  
After a moment’s pause, Boomer sighed happily and he found himself glancing over at Mike. They were gonna spend the new year together after all. Just thinking that put that crooked smile he had on his face. Mike noticed it too. “Come here beautiful,” He said and he reached out for Boomer’s rather chilled hand. Boomer found out that his smile won’t be fading anytime soon. “Jeg har savnet dig, anjel.”  
“Jeg har ogsa savnet dig.”  
“Here we are! A minute away from midnight!”  
“Do you have any resolutions?” Boomer asked as the host down in Town Square shared excitement for the countdown. “Only to be around home more.” Mike responded. “Any for you?” Boomer shrugged some, “You already shared mine.” They were simple. All they needed were each other to be happy. It was a wonderful thing to be truthful.   
“Thirty seconds left!”  
“I’m so happy you were able to make it home,” Boomer soon said as he looked up at the much taller male. His happiness truly showed through his body language and within his deep sapphire eyes. Mike caught himself getting lost within them. The twinkling lights surrounding them shone like little stars within them.   
“Ten, nine, eight..!”  
“I wanted to be with you so of course I had to make it home to you.” He said as he used his free hand to bring the other closer to him. “Funny, I wanted to be with you too.”   
“Seven, six, five..!”  
“Well, here’s to a new year, with a new start to life.” Their eyes were locked together now.   
“Four, three, two..!”   
“Here’s to a fresh start Mikey,”  
“One..!”  
“Here’s to finally being together with you, Angel.”  
“Godt nytar!”  
By the final second both had met in the middle to share the typical and rather cheesy new year kiss. Although, this one was special to them. In this moment of bliss they knew that going forward they wouldn’t have to travel apart from each other. They knew that this year they can finally settle down and continue on with a life together. Now adults, they’ll create more memories; ones that they never got the chance to do in high school. They will be able to start their life together going into adulthood.   
“Godt nytar, min elskede.”  
“Godt nytar for dig ogsa min anjel.”  
With the new year just beginning, the pair stayed outside on that balcony. Boomer still within Mike’s arms and his head against his warm chest as they gently swayed side to side. Here was to a year of new beginnings for the couple. With careers being settled and with new events and many more days together coming their way. It was a very long wait, almost a six-year-long wait, but the wait was well worth it. For now, they had a life to get started now settled within their new home, with new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: (Mostly rough ones)  
> Nyd det! - Enjoy!  
> Jeg har savnet dig, anjel - I missed you my angel.  
> Jeg har ogsa savnet dig. - I missed you too.  
> Godt nytar - Good year (Happy New Year)  
> Godt nytar, min elskede. - Happy New Year my love  
> Godt nytar for dig ogsa min anjel - Happy New Year to you too my angel.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading this. Again, I'm very rusty and this was just a fic for fun. It also was a fic to start off my resolution and to pair with the drawing I made (www.instagram.com/al.taire). I hope to improve over the year as I continue to create with both writing and drawing! Thank you all for the support and godt nytar! (My keyboard won't allow special characters btw, so a lot of the Danish is missing specific characters so my apologies!)


End file.
